


You Are Definitely Not My Brother

by impiarum



Series: Frostbite [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Dubious Consent, Incest, Jötunn Loki, M/M, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-07
Updated: 2015-04-07
Packaged: 2018-03-21 17:16:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3700595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impiarum/pseuds/impiarum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor is horny, and Loki is so pretty...</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Are Definitely Not My Brother

**Author's Note:**

  * For [astolat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/astolat/gifts), [dreamlittleyo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamlittleyo/gifts).



Let's all pretend that Thor is immune to frostbite, otherwise... ouch.

 

 

 


End file.
